Increasingly, energy producers are turning to alternative energy sources. In particular, energy producers are turning to wind power and solar power to produce electricity. Often, wind power is produced using large turbines arrayed in a power generation field placed in mountainous regions that experience high wind or on coastal regions that experience daily cycles of wind.
Despite advances in turbine blade design, a need continues to exist for improved designs including improved protective coatings for turbine blades and methods for forming such turbine blades.